The Power of Four
by Zeldafan-11
Summary: The four Links are back, trying to defeat Shadow Link once and for all.But Shadow Link has placed a curse on them, that will devastate them and push them to the limits of their courage. Character deaths and Green LinkxZelda.
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of a depressing story, but it doesn't stay that way, so don't worry! I finally created my own characters, and for this story Shadow Link's the main villain. It starts off after  the four Links have rescued Zelda, and they're looking for Shadow Link to kill him. I added ZeLink, oh, and since it's a Four Swords story, I guess I should say ZeldaxGreen. My first story with chapters, too! ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power of Four

Chapter 1

Red, Blue, Green, and Vio walked through the Lost Woods, heading towards the river. They had successfully rescued Princess Zelda and were now trying to track down Shadow Link and defeat him.

"I can't believe Shadow Link did all of this by himself," Green said.

"I know, he usually has help from some other idiot, like Vaati or Ganon," Blue growled in reply.

"Good for him! He's working by himself now!" exclaimed Red.

"No, not good for him. Stupid, he's making it easier for us to kill him by acting by himself. Don't you know anything?" Blue retorted angrily.

"Sorry…"

"Blue, stop picking on Red," Vio scolded. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Hmph. Just leave me alone, Red."

They soon reached the river, standing on the edge next to the waterfall.

"Looks like we have to cross using those stepping stones," Green pointed out. "I'll go first." He stepped on the first of the five stones, using his arms to balance. Then he jumped to the next stone. And the next. He soon reached the other side. Green turned around and gave a thumbs-up to the others. Vio went next. He crossed the river without delay. After that went Blue, who crossed easily and quickly.

Finally it was Red's turn. He crossed the first three stones easily, and stopped to catch his breath.

"Look out!" Blue suddenly yelled, pointing to the trees. A huge kargarok bird flew out of the trees straight at Red, and he stepped back. He wobbled for a second, then fell into the raging river.

"RED!" Green, Blue, and Vio screamed in unison. A minute passed, then Red resurfaced, grabbing onto the rock, trying to pull himself up and out of the water. But Red was already weakened from fighting the current, and he couldn't hold on much longer. He tried to get a better grip, but failed and slipped, plunging down the waterfall.

"Oh my God-"

"Look! There's a path leading to the bottom of the waterfall! Let's follow it."

The three boys followed the winding path and reached the bottom of the waterfall in no time. They searched frantically for Red and found him floating face-up in the water. Blue, Green, and Vio dragged him to shore.

"Red, are you okay?" Green asked, all three crouching around Red.

"Guys, you're here…" Red said quietly. "I'm fi-" he stopped abruptly, coughing up water.

"Vio, you'd better see what's wrong," Green said. Vio moved closer to Red and placed an ear to his chest. When he looked up again, he had a sad expression on his face.

"His heart's beating faintly. What's worse is that when he breathes it makes a gurgling noise. That means he's got a lot of water in his lungs. In his case…" Vio paused. "Too much."

"He won't live?" Blue asked.

Vio shook his head.

"Guys…" Red interrupted them. "Promise me that you'll defeat Shadow Link."

"But Red-"

"Promise me!" Red had never sounded so serious. Green replied with tears in his eyes.

Red smiled. "That's all I need to hear." He sighed, closed his eyes, and lay very still. Too still.

"Red? Red! Wake up!" Blue shook him, trying to wake him up. Vio grabbed Red's wrist for a second, then dropped it and slumped back.

"W-What is it?!"

Vio looked up. "There's no pulse…" he replied quietly.

"No! Red, you can't die!" Blue cried. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you! I'm really sorry! Please, wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up, Blue," Green whispered, barely audible.

"W-What should we do with him?" Vio asked shakily. "We can't just leave him here."

"Hmmm… let's transport his body to Zelda. She'll take good care of it." Green took out Red's ocarina and played the Prelude of Light, then placed it on Red's chest. A glowing light surrounded him and he disappeared.

Vio stood up slowly. "We should continue our search for Shadow Link. We did promise Red."

"Let's go."

They walked along the river, heading away from the waterfall. Little did they know they were being watched. Two glowing red eyes were peering out of a tree near the riverbank. It was Shadow Link! He sat back in the branches and snickered.

"So, one down, three to go," he counted to himself. "The curse I put on them is working. They'll be eliminated one by one!" Shadow Link sat and thought for a second. He had an idea.

"Hikage! Get over here!" he called softly. A small, red fairy flew down and landed in Shadow Link's palm. There was one difference between Hikage and a normal fairy: Hikage didn't have rounded wings. Instead he had small, red bat wings.

"What is it, sir?" Hikage asked.

"I want you to go down there and talk to Green. Tell him you're my fairy, 'cause you are, and also tell him I'm at the Wind Palace."

"But sir, you aren't, and won't ever be, at the Wind Palace."

Shadow Link slapped him. "Of course I won't be! I'm going to follow them. As they travel, they'll trigger the curse, and die. Now go!"

Hikage nodded his tiny head and flew off to find Green.

Vio, Blue, and Green were still following the river, but Hikage soon caught up to them.

"Hey, look! A fairy!" Blue spointed out.

"Strange… It looks like a Keese with those bat wings…" Vio muttered to himself.

"I'm looking for Green," the fairy said.

"What d'you want?" Green asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"My name's Hikage," he said, hovering in front of Green. "I'm Shadow Link's fairy."

"Shadow Link's fairy?!" all three boys tensed.

"Yup. He wants me to tell you he's at the Wind Palace."

"The Wind Palace, huh? Okay, we'll go."

"Well, that's all I have to say. Se ya!" Hikage flew into one of the trees.

Green turned to the others. "Now that we know Shadow Link's at the Wind Palace, that's where we're headed next."

"But what if it's a trap?"

"It's the only choice we have."

Vio sighed. "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OH NOES!! Red's dead! Don't worry. You'll find out why soon enough. Yay, I introduced my first character I made by myself! HIKAGE! Yeah, he's supposed to be Shadow Link's fairy. That's why I made him. Oh, and his name means "shadow" in Japanese, because he's Shadow Link's fairy. I swear this is the longest chapter for this story. I'll update soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! The second chapter of The Power of Four. It gets even more depressing yet, but remember, not for long. Oh, and to the Goddess of Jewels, sorry about Red dying. You'll find out soon enough. *smiles*. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The three boys had completely lost sight of the river. They were exhausted, so they decided to rest for the night.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses Zelda made these blankets for us, or we'd be freezing," Blue commented, curling up in a tight ball under his sapphire blue blanket.

"I know," Green agreed from Blue's right, lying on his side under his own emerald green blanket.

Vio stayed silent. He was thinking about Red's sudden death. _There's no doubt about it,_ he thought. _It's Shadow Link's doing. He's killing us off. One question: which one of us is next?_

At Vio's sudden isolation from the conversation, Green sat up, looking across the sapphire lump that was Blue, and stared at Vio, who was sitting on top of his violet blanket. Green couldn't see what he was doing, because Vio had his back facing Green. He walked over to sit next to Vio, and realized what he was holding: it was Red's ruby red blanket.

"Hey, Vio?"

Vio looked up. "What?"

"Did you notice how quiet Blue's been lately? He hasn't been bickering with either of us for awhile now."

Vio went back to fingering the blanket."I suppose it's because of what happened to Red. You may not realize it, but Blue didn't really hate Red, he just has a short-tempered nature. Actually, I think he felt protective of Red-that's why he was so sad when Red…" he trailed off.

Green sat there for a second, then decided to go to bed.

"Well, good night."

"'Night."

Vio and Green both lay down in their makeshift beds. Vio fell asleep almost immediately, but Green stayed awake. He wondered what Zelda would think when Red's body suddenly appeared in front of her in the Temple of Time. He also wondered what he was going to do without cheerful, optimistic Red hopping around, encouraging everyone before battle.

_Don't think about that, Green, _he told himself. _Just go to sleep._

After a while he finally started to feel sleepy. He sighed and closed his eyes, on the verge of falling asleep.

Suddenly, there was a crack behind him in the woods. Green's eyes snapped open just in time to see a group of Moblins approach their camp. He rolled over and shook Blue.

"Wha-?" Blue muttered, uncurling from his ball and sitting up. Green slapped his hand across Blue's mouth to shut him up, but it was too late. A Moblin had heard him and called to the other Moblins. Vio quickly woke up and looked around.

"Moblins!" he yelled, jumping up and grabbing his Four Sword. Blue and Green picked up their Four Swords, too, and all three started to attack the Moblins. They continued slaughtering the monsters, but for every Moblin they killed, two came and replaced it. Soon they were surrounded by over fifty Moblins.

"There are too many!" Blue called.

"Keep fighting!" Vio replied, though he knew that was almost impossible. He could sense how tired his comrades were getting, and they hadn't slept for a couple days, which made it worse. Also, the Moblins were getting more skillful. They threw their spears instead of swinging them.

Amazingly, they defeated all but two of the monsters. Blue and Vio were attacking one, and Green was attacking the other. Then, a third Moblin approached Green from behind and stabbed him in the back, making him cry out in pain and fall to his knees, dropping his sword in the process. The Moblin Green had been fighting threw its spear at Green's exposed stomach, who braced himself for the impact.

"NO!!!" Blue rammed into Green, knocking him out of the way. The Moblin's spear whizzed through the air and pierced Blue's chest, sticking out the other side. Blue dropped to the ground, clutching his wound, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a silent scream of pain.

"Blue!" Vio defeated two of the remaining Moblins and rushed to Blue's side. Green stood up, snatched up his sword, and killed the last Moblin before running to help Blue as well.

Vio turned Blue into his back to check the pierce mark. It looked horrible. Blood was seeping out from beneath the spear, turning Blue's sapphire tunic red.

"Did…you…kill them all?" Blue asked, his eyes glazed over.

"Yes, we did."

"Thanks to you, I didn't get impaled by that Moblin's spear," Green told him. "Thank you so much."

"N-No problem… I didn't… want to end up like-" he stopped to cough up blood on his already soaked tunic. "- like… Red…" Blue closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Stop it, Vio, that hurts…"

Vio was tugging at the spear in Blue's chest. "Sorry, I'm just checking to see were the spear went through-" he gasped. "Oh my God, it's gone straight through his heart!"

"Thanks for… spreading… the good news, Vio…" Blue said sarcastically.

"Stop talking so much, Blue, you'll strain your heart," Green warned him. He was right. Any time Blue talked, more blood spilled from the wound in his heart, and his chest heaved with the effort to keep breathing.

"Wait…" he panted. "I have a last… request…"

"Blue…" Vio whispered.

"Listen to me…" he begged in a whisper. Blue's chest was practically still. Only the small rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still breathing.

"… I want you to fulfill Red's request: kill Shadow Link…"

"We will," Vio and Green said in unison.

A small smile stretched across Blue's face. "I'll say hi to Red for you." With that, he exhaled his last breath and his heart stopped beating. Vio cracked the spear protruding from Blue's chest in half, pulling the stick out one side and the spear tip out the other.

"Let's send him to Zelda," Green said. Vio nodded, and played the Prelude of Light on Blue's ocarina before placing it on his chest, like they'd done with Red. Blue disappeared in a flash of light, sending him to the Temple of Time.

"How is this happening, Vio?" Green whispered, but stopped when he realized Vio wasn't by his side anymore. He looked up to see Vio facing away from him, staring into the forest.

"Vio?"

He turned around and looked at Green, his eyes glassy. He looked like he was about to cry.

"How long until all four of us are dead?" he choked out, tears sliding down his cheeks.

The whole time, Shadow Link had been watching from the trees. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Success!" he whispered, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

A/N: I am so evil. Now I've killed Blue. I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE I'M KILLING THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!!! *huff huff* But really, don't stop reading. It gets better. Andwe introduce some ZeldaxGreen!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! The next chapter; we're getting closer to the end! It's going to be awesome!! I know that I shouldn't be so happy, considering I just killed Red and Blue, but it's going to get better. Believe me. Alright, enjoy the third chappie!

Chapter 3

Green and Vio continued to travel towards the Wind Palace, sometimes walking for days on end without stopping. They were determined to fulfill Red and Blue's final requests: reach the Wind Palace and destroy Shadow Link.

After traveling for a week nonstop, the boys decided to rest. They stopped at a clearing near the river. Unfortunately, all of their supplies, except for their Four Swords, were stolen in the Moblin attack.

Since they were so tired, Vio and Green fell asleep as soon as they lay down, curling up into little balls next to each other, trying to stay warm. While they were sleeping, Shadow Link, who had been following them the whole time, quietly approached Vio from behind. Taking the bottle of water that Vio carried around his waist, he uncorked it and poured in some purple liquid, which quickly changed color to match the water.

"Your turn, Vio," he whispered, before returning the bottle to its pouch and disappearing into the trees.

The next morning, Vio and Green woke up at the same time. Green stood up and stretched.

"Let's stay here for the day," he suggested. "We need to rest."

Vio nodded in agreement. "God, I'm thirsty," he said, taking the bottle from its pouch around his waist and draining it. "Traveling really wears you out." He replaced the bottle in the pouch and stood up. "I'll get some food," he said, and walked off into the forest.

Green sat looking at the river, thinking about what they would do once they reached the Wind Palace.

"Maybe that fairy-Hikage, was it?-was lying…" he wondered. Then he stood up, looking around.

"When's Vio going to be back? I'm starving!" He waited another 30 minutes, and when Vio didn't return, he started to get worried. He hadn't been back for over two hours. Green decided to go look for Vio. He walked a couple feet into the forest, then called "Vio!"

No answer. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest, calling Vio's name. Suddenly, he heard a voice answer him.

"Green!" it said. It almost sounded like a moan.

"Vio! I'm coming!" he ran faster until he finally found Vio. He stumbled up to Green, then grabbed a tree for support.

"What's wrong?" Green asked.

"I'm not sure…" Vio moaned. "I feel horrible…"

"Let's get you back to camp." Green lent Vio his shoulder, and helped him out of the forest, back to where they had slept the night before. He turned to Vio.

"Can you stand by yourself?"

"I-I think so…"

Green let him go, but as soon as he did, Vio wobbled and collapsed on the ground.

"Vio! Are you okay?" Green knelt down next to him.

"I-I just need to rest…" Vio sighed. He curled up and quickly fell asleep, shivering.

Green looked down at him, then took off his tunic, so he was only wearing a thin, long sleeve shirt and tights. He draped his tunic over Vio like a blanket, then lay down next to him.

_I hope Vio's better in the morning,_ he thought, and he fell asleep as well.

A/N: What's wrong with Vio? You may ask. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Green figures it out eventually, just be patient. Thanks to all you people who gave me reviews, and you who didn't, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, next is… chapter 4, right? *checks her notebook* Yup, chapter 4! I write all my stuff in my notebook, then I type it. Okay, we left off where Vio was sick with some weird disease or something. Some of you might have figured it out already, but if you haven't, read this chapter! I command you to enjoy! Now read! 

Chapter 4

_Where am I? Vio wondered, looking around. He was in a dark room, where he could barely see anything. Stepping forward, he jumped when he felt his foot touch something. Looking down, what he saw almost made him cry out in horror._

_Green… He knelt down next to his brother's still form, and realized with a shock that he was dead. It looked as if some sort of animal had attacked him, because his tunic was reduced to shreds. Slash marks covered his body, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Looking up again, he gasped. Lying near to Green were Blue and Red! After examining both of them, he discovered they were also dead, and it seemed as if they were killed in the same way as Green._

_Who did this to them?! Vio said angrily. Suddenly, he heard a strange hissing noise behind him. He spun around, discovering Shadow Link was behind him! Only he looked more like an animal, with claws, fangs, and glowing red eyes._

_He killed them? Vio gasped. He tensed and reached back to draw his Four Sword, but it wasn't there! Vio backed up, away from Shadow Link, who advanced on him just as quickly. Snarling, Shadow Link pounced on Vio, who's only act of defense was to cover his face with his hands. Shadow Link smashed into him, ripping at Vio's arms with his claws. Vio screamed as Shadow Link bit and clawed at his back, stomach, arms, and legs. Finally, Vio couldn't take it anymore._

"_MAKE IT STOP! He yelled in pain._

"Vio!" a voice called.

Vio lurched up, panting heavily. Green was sitting next to him with a worried look on his face.

"Vio, are you okay? You were writhing around on the ground, and just now you screamed 'make it stop.'"

Vio wrapped his arms around himself,realizing his tunic was drenched in sweat. His head was throbbing, and he was having trouble breathing.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but maybe I'll feel better in the morning," he said shakily, gesturing to the sky. It was still dark out.

Green nodded and lay back down. Vio did the same and soon fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Vio didn't feel any better, in fact, he felt worse. He constantly had a headache, and his lungs hurt, making it hard to breath.

"Green…" he said weakly. "I don't think I can stand up…"

"Here, let me help you." Green supported Vio with his shoulder, but Vio's knees buckled, and he collapsed again.

"I'll just lie here…" he said quietly. "I think I-" he stopped and closed his eyes.

"Vio?" Green put his ear next to Vio's mouth, and felt his breath on his cheek. "He's just fainted."

Vio suddenly stopped breathing, his body going limp.

"Vio? Vio!" Green placed a hand on his chest, and felt it rise a fraction of an inch. He sighed with relief, glad Vio was still breathing.

"Hmmm… I wonder what is wrong with him?" he said to himself, gazing at his unconscious brother. Green placed his hand on Vio's forehead, and quickly removed it.

"You're burning up!" he gasped. He ripped a piece of cloth off his tunic and dipped it in the river. He applied it to Vio's forehead. Next he gently pressed down on Vio's chest, which made him whimper, so Green immediately stopped.

Suddenly, Vio's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, grabbing his head with his hands.

"Vio!"

"Green… Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you have all the symptoms of being fatally poisoned. All that's left is-"

"Uh, can you hold that thought? I'll be right back…" Vio painfully got up and staggered to the river. He jerked forward and threw up, racking his whole body with shivers. He slumped on his side, feeling sharp pains shoot towards his heart.

Green reached the clearing next to the river, and rushed to Vio's side.

"That's the last symptom," he said.

"What?"

"Throwing up. That's the last symptom."

"Oh… Hey, I-I think there's something wrong with my heart.

Green put his hand above Vio's heart for a minute, then removed it.

"Your heart's beating unnaturally fast. I don't think you have much longer to live…"

"… In that case, my last request is that you protect Princess Zelda with your life."

"Why do you say that?"

Vio smirked. "I know you love her. Actually, all of us do. You, me, Red, and Blue"

Green's face turned bright red "I…um…well…"

"Oh, don't worry. We're all the same person, so that's probably why we all like her… After I'm gone, you won't have any competition…" he added quietly.

"Don't say that, Vio!"

"It's alright…" he replied, even though nothing was. Vio was already getting weaker, and he knew it. His eyes were half-closed and dull gray instead of their normal ocean blue. He was sweating and barely breathing. His high fever made every inch of his body burn like Din's Fire.

"You will protect her, won't you?" Vio asked weakly.

"Of course I will!"

"Good." Vio's breathing slowed down considerably, until his chest was barely moving. He beckoned for Green to come closer. Drawing his last breath, he whispered in Green's ear.

"And then… there was…" But he never got to finish. At that exact moment, his heart stopped beating.

Green sat up, crying quietly, his tears falling onto Vio's still chest. He suddenly realized what Vio had been trying to tell him. He gazed up at the sky, where three lone stars were shining.

"And then… there was ONE!" he cried out, his crying breaking out into loud sobs. Green buried his face in his face in his hands, positively howling with sorrow, devastated by his last brother's death.

"Please Din, may we revive his brothers?" Farore pleaded. "He looks so sad and lonely, I can't stand it!"

"We will, we will. We just have to wait until Shadow Link makes his appearance," Din replied.

"Which will probably be soon, as I suspect he wants to finish off Green himself," Nayru told her sisters. All three nodded and returned to gazing upon Green, waiting for the right moment to help the young hero.

A/N: Damn, I've done it again. Now I killed Vio! And he's my favorite… Well, just to let you know, I'm positive that those aren't the real symptoms for being poisoned. Oh, and those stars Green saw were the Goddesses. And, the reason why Farore is so upset that Green is sad is because she's his Goddess, 'cause he's got the Triforce of Courage. In case you want to stop reading here, don't because it all gets better in the next (and last!) chapter. Bye!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter of the Power of Four! You've probably been wondering where all the GreenxZelda is, 'cause I said that there would be some in this fanfic. Well, there's going to be a lot in this chapter, so get ready. This was my favorite chapter to write, because it's the only non-depressing chapter. Here you go, enjoy this final chapter, and please review afterwards!

Chapter 5

Green woke up the next morning, and raised his tear-stained face from his elbow.

"I guess I should return to Zelda with Vio's body…" he whispered hoarsely; his voice was worn out from his crying the night before. He took out his ocarina, played the Prelude of Light, and grabbed onto Vio's wrist. He closed his eyes as he warped, and when he opened them, he was in the Temple of Time, with Zelda right in front of him.

"Oh, Green!" Zelda rushed up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I saw what happened to Red and Blue," she whispered. "And now Vio…"

"I know, it's horrible, and it was all Shadow Link's doing," he replied, resting his cheek on her head and hugging her back.

Their tranquility was short-lived, though. They heard a cold laugh and quickly jumped away from each other. Shadow Link appeared, floating in midair!

"Well done, Green, I see you figured out it was I who killed your brothers," he smirked."And, it seems as if you've acquired a girlfriend. How sweet. If you care about her that much, you'll duel me and lose."

"My sisters, it is time to act!" Din cried out. "Let us combine our powers to revive the three other heroes!"

All three goddesses raised their hands and sent three streams of life force into Vio, Blue, and Red's bodies, causing them to glow. Green and Zelda stared in surprise as the light faded, and Blue, Vio, and Red woke up!

"Green?" they said in unison, standing up.

"Guys! You're alive!" Green cried. The four brothers ran and hugged each other, crying in happiness.

"What happened?"

"How were we revived?"

Suddenly Vio, Blue, Red, Green, and Zelda all jumped in surprise. The triforces on their left hands were glowing!

"Young heroes…" a voice said. A girl appeared in front of the four Links, smiling at them. She was wearing an all green dress, and she had short, green hair that went down to her shoulders. The boys immediately realized who she was.

"Farore?" Green asked in awe. The girl nodded. Vio turned to Zelda.

"Zelda, can you see her, too?"

Zelda shook her head. "Instead, I see Nayru," she replied.

Shadow Link almost fell out of the air. "Din!" he growled.

"Four heroes of Hyrule," Farore said. "You must combine your powers to defeat Shadow Link, since he has obtained the Triforce of Power."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Blue asked.

"Tap your Four Swords together and see what happens." With one last smile, she disappeared.

Blue, Red, Vio, and Green looked at each other and nodded. Unsheathing their Four Swords, the rose them in the air and tapped sword tips. All four of them suddenly closed their eyes and lowered their arms, dropping their Four Swords. Each Four Sword glowed, along with their owner. There was a bright flash of light, making Zelda cover her eyes because of how bright it was. When she lowered her arms again, the boys had merged to become one!

This was an older, more powerful Link. He was wearing and orange tunic, hat, and a silver chest plate emblazoned with a red sun. He looked about nineteen years old, yet he was effortlessly wielding a huge silver sword. Yellow and orange stripes stretched across its surface, and the red hilt and hand guard had a topaz gem set into them.

But by far, the biggest difference was his eyes. They were the color of liquid gold, and they seemed less human: almost cat-like.

"No way," Zelda whispered. "The Sun Deity…"

"Wow! What happened to us?" Link said in Green's voice.

"I don't know… I think it's the power of the Four Swords," Link replied, seeming to be speaking to himself. In reality, Vio, Blue, Red, and Green were talking to each other, but it looked strange because they were in one body. This time it was Vio's voice.

"We have to name ourselves!" Link exclaimed, using Red's voice. Link thought for a minute, then he came up with an idea.

"I know!" cried Vio's voice. "Let's call ourselves Kashoku Link."

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Finally recovering from the shock of seeing Din and the four Links transformation, Shadow Link laughed.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to fight extra hard!" he said, using his dark power to summon a Shadow Four Sword. He suddenly warped to Zelda's side and captured her in a black diamond.

"Link!" she screamed, pressing her hands against the inside of the diamond.

"Shadow Link, you'd better not touch, if you know what's good for you," Kashoku Link growled. (A/N: From this point on, I'm calling him Kashoku.)

Shadow Link smirked and reached through the diamond to grab Zelda's arm.

"I said don't touch her!" Kashoku roared, bringing his sword down on Shadow Link and hurling him halfway across the room.

"Fine. If you want to fight, we'll fight," he said, getting up and sending tendrils of shadow at Kashoku. The shadows hit Kashoku's legs, tripping him, but not hurting him. The shadows remained around his legs, so he couldn't get up.

"Heh heh…" Shadow Link walked over to stand next to Kashoku, who snarled angrily. "Let's see how this feels." He brought his foot down on Kashoku's leg as hard as he could. A loud, sickening crack echoed through the room.

"Ahhh!" Kashoku screamed in pain, using Green's voice.

"No!" Zelda cried, banging on the black crystal. Shadow Link spun around and grinned at her.

"Ah, yes, I forgot I trapped you." He pressed harder on Kashoku's broken leg, making him yell.

"Stop it!" she screamed, pushing against the crystal again. Shadow Link snickered and took his foot off Kashoku's leg. He pointed at the crystal and a beam of shadow hit Zelda, making her scream.

"Grrr… HOW DARE YOU!" Kashoku's whole body glowed, making the shadow tendrils fade away. He jumped up and raised his sword above his head. A beam of light shot from its tip and hit Shadow Link square in the chest. He writhed around, and then with one last shriek, Shadow Link vaporized.

Kashoku lowered his sword, and his body glowed again, but when it stopped, Kashoku Link had become Blue, Red, Vio, and Green again. The crystal Zelda was captured in faded away as well, and she dropped to the floor. The boys ran over to her to see if she was hurt.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Red asked.

She got up and smiled at them. "I'm fine- wait, where's Green?"

They all looked around and realized Green hadn't rushed to see Zelda. He was lying on the floor a couple feet away.

"Green!" Zelda ran to his side, closely followed by Blue, Red, and Vio.

Green stood up and wobbled, but Zelda grabbed him before he could fall. His right leg was sticking out at an odd angle; it was obviously broken.

"What happened?"

He winced. "When Shadow Link stepped on my leg- our leg- he broke it. For some reason it only affected me…"

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" Green asked, smiling slightly.

"Let me make you feel better," she whispered, stepping closer and closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, making him blush furiously. Finally, she pressed her lips gently to his.

Green's eyes widened, but he soon overcame the shock and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Awww," Red said, gazing at Green and Zelda.

"Green and Zelda, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-" Blue started up, but Vio slapped the back of his head, so he shut up, still smirking.

"Uhhhh… you are so immature," Vio told him, then turned to face Green and Zelda, smiling to himself. "I knew it, Congratulations, Green."

Then Green and Zelda broke apart.

"Better?" Zelda asked.

"Much," Green replied breathlessly.

"Ahem."

They both turned to face the three other boys and blushed. They'd completely forgotten about them!

Red couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He bounded over to Green and hugged him.

"Yay! We beat Shadow Link!" he exclaimed.

"Red- can't- breathe-" Green gasped, and Red quickly let go.

Blue walked over as well and ruffled Red and Green's hair.

"Yeah! Finally!" he laughed.

Vio calmly walked over and smiled at them. "Great job, everyone!" he said.

Blue stood in front of Vio and looked him over. Then he smiled, too.

"DOGPILE ON VIO!" he yelled, and lunged at him.

"Hey!"

Green and Red jumped in too, and Vio was pinned to the ground.

"Guys, you're crushing me!" he yelled playfully.

"OW! Blue, you're sitting on my broken leg!" Green said.

"Sorry," Blue quickly stood up.

"It's okay."

"Hey," Vio said thoughtfully. "Why do you think we merged like that when we tapped sword tips?"

"Silly!" Red replied. "It's because we're brothers!"

Green smiled. "For once, Red's smarter than us all," he said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, guys, don't you think we should be getting back?" Zelda asked.

"Well, we don't really have anywhere to stay…" Red murmured.

"That's not a problem. You can all stay at the castle. It'll be you're permanent home."

"Really? Thanks, Zelda!" Green hugged her.

"Hah, Green just wants to sleep with Zelda in her room," Blue said, grinning mischievously.

"BLUE!" everyone shouted.

"Just kidding, just kidding."

Zelda sighed. "C'mon, guys, let's go," she said amusedly. They all left the Temple of Time, Green and Zelda in back, holding hands.

None of them realized that from that day forward, a huge red sun was imprinted on the floor of the Temple of Time, in the exact spot the four Links had combined to become Kashoku Link. Everyone that visited the temple considered it to be a miracle, but none them knew what really happened there.

None of them knew that on that spot, four heroes had harnessed the power of the sun and defeated one of the evilest villains of all time. Neither did they know that here, a hero and a princess fell in love.

END

A/N: Yay! Finally finished! I loved writing this story. It's probably my favorite one so far. Kashoku Link is my other OC, and it's another Japanese name. Kashoku means bright light, so I decided he would be the Sun Deity. In a way, Oni Link is the Moon Deity, so Kashoku Link's the opposite of him. Anyone who didn't believe that this story would have GreenxZelda stuff in it, hah, there's proof I wasn't lying! Okay, now that I finished with this story, PLEASE REVIEW! I would very much enjoy that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
